Scream My Name
by NoneOfYaBusynezz
Summary: It's all about this girl called Alex Wolfe and Sirius Black. You can guess what happens... I guess i should just let you guys read it, plus it's got more about the othe other Marauders and all.
1. Prologue: Remember Mine

Rain.

It was raining. It was raining on the first day of the school year.

School? I'm not even sure if you could call it a school. Sure, it taught you stuff that you'll probably never need in the future, it had those pathetic teachers who couldn't find anything useful to do in life, and chances were that it would be boring…

Still, school? Hogwarts… Hogwarts wasn't a school. Okay, maybe it was, but it wasn't a _normal_ school. Conversely, it's not meant for _normal_ people is it?

Yeah, that last line makes me sound like a deranged and delusional sucker… amongst other things… But I would NEVER deny it.

To make things ever more welcoming, we were having a blackout, and that wasn't meant to be sarcastic. Yeah, it's a bit stupid for a blackout to occur in a magic train (isn't there supposed to be this kind of special orb that has a never ending energy source) but it was better than to listen and _look _atAlice. At this point, I was just listening.

Okay, we had this golden-ish compartment. On one side there was a sliding glass/wooden door, and on the other was a transparent window, both parallel to each other. I know, all windows are transparent, but I was expecting some sort of black obsidian glass… you know… because this is a train transporting tons of wizards/wizards to be. Anyway, we had this rectangular shaped compartment, and we (obviously) had seats. Back when the light was on, (that was ages ago) there were 3 other people 'accompanying' me. There was Alice (the only name I could decipher from their high pitched squealing), a girl with big toady eyes, and an electric red head.

I had the window seat, and apparently, I was the only one who noticed the torrential rain pouring outside… _Why don't they notice it? _That was the only thing my mind could think of through their stupid conversation. _Would they notice it if I threw them out the window? _I love my brain.

I tried to clear my mind. Nothing worked. They kept on droning on… Was it so hard to acquire bliss?They kept on talking: _Potter _this… _Black _that… _Lupin, Pettigrew, Marauders… _Do wizards have to lose their sanity to become what they are?

Drone, drone, drone…

They were talking so blithely, yet each one had that sarcastic and bitter edge to their tone.

Redhead: Nawwwwww!

Googly Eyes: Yessssssss!

Alice: Go and die in HELL!

Forget dying in hell, I'm living in it!

I tried to look out, with a blank mind… serenity…

Oh yeah… serenity was too far to reach from this compartment...

I got up. I walked out. Nobody cared.

I stood outside the compartment, my mind was blank. I cringed with disgust when I realised that the only reason I had that stoic attitude was because I wasn't part of the conversation. I couldn't contribute to whether Jack… Jack someone (let's say that's his second name) was totally awesome, or whether an old geezer called McGonagall was really a geezer. I wasn't used to being left out of the conversation… in fact I was always the ignition of the conversation. Anyways, whatever they were talking about must've been stupid anyway.

At least I could resume my reverie.

It was too good to last.

A foray of exultant laughter roiled my thoughts. I surreptitiously crept down towards the sound. I passed one compartment, and I balked. I wanted to proceed forward, but I didn't, I balked. I took two steps back, and it caught my eye. I slid open the compartment door, with 2 pairs of eyes watching me, and I couldn't care less.

They say that only fools stare at the sun, but at that moment I felt like one. I wanted reassurance. I trudged out of the room, down the corridor and into the next compartment. The source of the noise that departed shortly before my arrival.

I saw what I saw in the previous compartment, sunlight.

Only this time, I saw more than four pairs of eyes, each smirking at me.

"Finally… they catch on." He mused, taunting me with those stormy grey eyes, and complacent smirk. His jet black hair added reality to his unbelievable features, but all the same it made him look angelic. His expression said otherwise.

My eyes dropped from the dark angel to the floor. "Sorry." I muttered, just under audible levels. I turned on my heel, hesitantly reached out to the door and tugged.

"No use, you're in the Marauder's compartment now, mate."

The Marauders… that rung a bell. Unfortunately, that bell was in the bell tower that was abundant with bells.

OH! I'd just been locked in, with a bunch of boys. Funny, last time I checked, that wasn't on my wish-list.

Let's see, there was the dark angel, a boy with glasses, an assiduous looking one, and a boy with mouse–like features.

The boy with the glasses took the lead. "So, you're a friend of Evans's, I'd reckon." A twinkle in his eyes at the mentioning of Evans… I was guessing that Evans was probably a girl.

I didn't know how to react, he seemed propitious, but he'd just put a lock spell on the door to keep me in. "You're not really good at reckoning." I replied, excluding any bitterness my tone produced. I looked around the compartment. I figured that if I was no use to them, they'd let me go, but they appeared to think that I was a benefit shop. Now how could I get the memo across?

The one adjacent to me was the mouse boy. He looked like weak, pathetic, and gullible, I could go on…

"Budge up." He did as I instructed. He moved closer to the studious one, who glowered at him, giving him the 'you touch me, you die' look. I felt sympathetic, for a second, and then I lost all emotion and sat down. "So," I sighed, "since you've got no apparent intentions of letting me go, let's get to know each other, shall we?" I returned that devious smirk, and I didn't look, but I knew that the angel's face was smouldering. Wow, angels have bad temper.

"James Potter." Mr. glasses held out his hand, I shook it, "Alex Wolfe." I countered.

"Remus Lupin." That was Mr. clever. I noticed his slight hesitation towards my name.

"Peter Pettigrew." The timid mouse declared.

I looked at the dark angel; he sat next to Potter, with a grin sprouting on his face.

He leaned forward, "Sirius Black, you'll remember the name." His eyes were yearning to say more. Ironically, he was no longer the dark angel, he was the _Black_ one.

Taking a few seconds for useless attempts at decoding the mystery of his eyes, I used the effect of sarcasm, "Yeah, I have a pretty good memory." He chuckled darkly. I broke him of from my gaze, but his gaze was still on me, as was the whole compartment's. I turned towards the apparent leader, James. "So, I presume you're the Marauders." I found the bell. James reflected my smile, injecting his shrewdness in. "You're good at presuming, mate." I couldn't argue with that. "If I'm so good, then 'Evans' must be one of the girls in my compartment." I pressed him for more answers. "Correct." His eyes shining brighter at this point, expecting more questions. I decided not to make his expectations plummet, "Which one?" I inquired, with no interest this time round. "The pretty one." He was getting more eager, "The redhead." My plan wasn't working; I wasn't getting out anytime soon. Eh, since I was staying for I while, my mind drifted towards the matter of the torrential rain pouring outside my compartment window.

I opened my mouth… BANG! BANG! BANG!

I swung my head towards the direction of the door. Outside there stood the three girls from the compartment with the watery view, and they were all drenched.

The boys exploded. Continuous guffawing blocked out the girls' 'knocking' at the door.

With tears welling up in his eyes, James turned toward his comrade, "Remus!" he croaked with compressed laughter.

"With pleasure!" he replied under the same drunk-ish condition. He waved his wand, and the doors swung open. At that moment I really shouldn't have started laughing, but it was so contagious. Screw them if they found it offensive! They looked ridiculous, and to this we acted ludicrous.

I'm going to make a hypothesis: they were really offended.

Googly eyes glared at me, which was creepy because of those freakishly big eyes stalking me. The redhead and Alice were to busy chiding their newly found rivals.

And that's when I realised, I had a chance. Googly eye's attention averted from me, and onto the Marauders, as for the rest… they were engaged in Compartment War 1. I slipped out the compartment doors, trying to maintain myself from the sight I just saw. I was breathing heavily. I leaned against the corridor wall, chuckling, mimicking and shouting echoed in my ears. I pressed my hands on the wall, same for my head and whole body. I stood there, motionless, my eye lids were lolling, and then they closed.

Something clutched my wrist. I urged and forced my eyes to open; my vision was hazy as I recovered from the shock. Something was breathing cold air against my neck. Peering down at me were two grey eyes. My eyes were locked on to his eyes, and his were locked on to mine. I looked into those deft eyes, and I saw my reflection. As he examined mine, I expected him to see his, but he acted as though he saw more.

Then it dawned on me. My body felt numb and lithe as he supported me with a hand on my back. I felt nauseas, and I could tell he knew this feeling.

Sirius knew this feeling.

I supported myself, straightened up. I was only a centimetre shorter than him in comparison.

His serrated tone then struck me, "Remember my name."

We were literally a centimetre apart. "Remember mine." That was all I managed to say. That was all he needed to hear.

He was gone. Did that really just happen? I hindered against the noise coming from the compartment. That didn't mean that everything was no longer earshot, because those few words rung in my ears: _Remember my name_.

Good to know that I had a new bell to add to my collection…


	2. Dreams For Dreamers

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _I gawked at the Monkey King… HE WAS EATING MY HOMEWORK! I wasn't going to stand there, doing nothing, no; I had spent thirty minutes on that. Thirty minutes of waste, that soon would become real waste going through King Kong's digestion system!

"_Hello…" _Why was the gorilla's voice so high pitched? I mean, it was a pretty normal voice, nothing wrong with it really, but it poured out of the wrong mouth.

_"Heeeeeeellllllooooooww…" _The words were amplified, both in volume and pronunciation. Surely, these were not the words that the Monkey King would utter through his black, withered, creased, and puckered up mouth, if that was what the hole truly was. The voice was… assuming I was correct… was feminine. His eyes bloodshot, craving, raving and delirious. His lips were definatly moving, but it… it wasn't right. What about his evil monologue! What about the fact that he was erasing any evidence of me doing my homework, purely for the detentions I would be thrust into if such a thing happened. It was the cue for his manic laughter to echo through the cave walls as I watched him helplessly.

_"Alex!" _Despite the scene of visualised horror, my senses rekindled. I gathered all my knowledge of voices, and naturally, the owner popped up.

I had been day-dreaming. Again. Well, there had to be a time where I needed to recharge my exuberance. By doing so, I would drift to my stoic state, day dreaming. It happens every transfiguration lesson, so, nothing new. Well, I was fully conscious now.

I looked up at the tall girl who voiced King Kong for the last part of my imaginary horror scene. Yes, it was good old Frankie.

Yeah, I guess this is the description chapter, isn't it? This is where I indulge you to a tedious description of everyone. I'll try to liven it up with lots of fancy words.

Oh, shoot, I just forgot all the words I was saving up… I could try in Spanish… I you like… Hola!

Never mind…

So, long story short, she was a tall girl, with blond curls that were tied into a pony tail (a curly one) and blue eyes. Well, not just any blue eyes, her eyes were a shade of blue hue, with miniscule flecks of black around the iris. Bottom line: she was drop dead gorgeous. I knew she was pretty, but those words were taken of from Heath Fletcher's 'very secret' (and yet I found out) quotes that he said very audibly to some guy in Hufflepuff.

"I've got the notes for the homework Minnie set-"

"But you know that I'm not gonna do it." I concluded… Or so I thought.

"You are if you want good grades…"

"Which I get them naturally. No effort required."

"Of course, I swear I remember you saying that the word 'effort' was officially not in your dictionary."

"Well of course it isn't, I don't have a dictionary."

I broke of from leaning on the table. I got out of my chair. I yawned and walked out of McGonagall's classroom. "Bye Minnie!" I didn't need to look back to tell that Minerva had a suppressed smile creeping up.

I was so beautiful; I made people give suppressed smiles. Oh, yeah, I'm pretty too. Basically, I have electric straight dark brown hair, with a layered cut. I also have a complementary pair of eyes that are (once again) dark brown. My hair is quite short actually, it used to be a bob cut a month ago, but now it reaches up to my shoulders. Yeah, my hair basically has this vampire rule; it looks black when not exposed to sunlight. I guess that's where I go wrong, I don't have fangs or ashen skin. What I do have, though, is powers. They don't call me a witch for nothing. (By the way, over here at Hogwarts, that's a really good thing to call someone.) Yeah, sorry vampires, but I only have olive skin and normal canines. Guess I won't be invited for dinner. Well, they could say they wanted me to _join_ the feast.

"Hey, Frankie, guess what I dreamed about today?"

T'was Friday today; we'd just had our last lesson of the day. It was the start of October. It was the seventh year, and everything was fine. Frankie was looking at me expectantly.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" It was a question, but it didn't sound like one.

"Yes, I really forgot about your birthday, do you want to remind me? Oh wait, I just remembered." I know… it's not the right striking tone when talking to a practical sister. Hey, Frankie was my best friend, she didn't mind. I was just really cranky about the fact that I had to walk all the way up to our dormitory. I was a witch for god's sake. Why couldn't I just apparate there. _'It's illegal for underage wizards'_ would be Lily Evans' comment on that; I bet her birth was illegal. I bet making _her _head girl was illegal. Wait… head girl was perfect for Lily, you know, since they're so uptight. No offence to James, nah, he was one of the best. Too bad he was head Boy.

"Good. You do realise that birthdays require presents."

"Ooooh! Ol' Frankie's finally discovered the definition of greed! I thought I'd never live to see _this_, I'd never thought _you'd_ see it either." Yeah, I'd rather tell you than show you, but Frankie is a bit of what we call a 'pushover' around these parts.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Thought I'd just mix it up a little."

"This is 7th year, things are messed up already. It doesn't need your help darlin'."I'll admit, I felt a bit drunk, but I don't drink, I swear. Besides, it's a Friday (my least favourite day) it's where I get all sloppy and deranged (like on other days).

"Hey, why do you need presents from me? Half the boys from Gryffindor will leave at least ten present in your dormitory." Now I think it wasn't necessary to tell you she was attractive before hand.

"Boys don't have access to the girl's dormitories."

"As if that's going to stop them." I huffed.

"Just because you're my best friend, that doesn't cut you slack."

"Calm down, of course I'm going to get you a present. HEY! How about I set you up with Fletcher? He's pretty good looking." I was bad at present giving. Yet somehow, I always ended up giving Frankie what she wanted.

"He's not the one I want." I heard her mutter under her breath. God, in the last twenty seconds since the discovery of greed, Frankie had become quite pernickety. I didn't bother asking her who she wanted. She would never own up. Oh yeah, her birthday was on October 15th, if you wanted to know. If you want to give Frankie a present, try wrapping it up in a Winnie the Pooh gift wrap. She'll never see it coming…

We used to watch Winnie The Pooh a lot (Frankie had a crush on Christopher Robin, I had one on Tigger,) you know, being muggle-born and all.

A few more steps until we reached the end of the staircase. Three, two, one. "Nibbles." The fat lady greeted Frankie, and eyes me as she let us pass through to the Gryffindor common room. It was vacant. No bustle or hustle. It looked extremely spacious every time I entered, but today, even more so. Everyone was probably down at Hogsmeade. A party for the loss of Slytherin, and victory of Gryffindor. Quidditch was my favourite sport, no doubt about that, but right now I didn't feel like partying. You should've seen the match. Gryffindor soiled Slytherin when James caught the snitch. Not that we weren't in the lead already. 90-30. Beating Slytherin was a cure to all known illnesses, as Slytherins were illnesses themselves. I felt like prodding down to Hogsmeade, but if anyone found me, they'd drag me straight to the party. Let's face it; if I wasn't at the party, there wasn't really one. However, I was not in the mood of boasting. I know, quite peculiar… Don't worry, I wasn't bewitched.

"You coming?" What d'you know? Frankie had gone up to the dormitories and got changed while I stood gaping at the common room like an idiot.

Before I could respond she said "Okay, bye!" and slammed the door. I don't think the portrait harbouring the fat lady would appreciate that.

I sat down in the soft recliner beside the cackling fireplace. I gazed into it. I inhaled, closed my eyes, and rested my head…

The entrance door swung open.

"Alex?"

I didn't need to open my eyes to tell that it was James Potter.

"I just met Frankie, I was wondering where you were. What are you doing down here? Why aren't you at my party?" By this point I had opened my eyes.

"That is a good question," I raised my index finger above my head, no doubt looking drunk "which shall be answered in good time." No doubt I felt drunk.

James surveyed me. I, contrarily, did not. It was obvious that his untameable hair was still jet black, that he wore glasses and looked handsome. Unless he lost the muscles, dyed his hair, wore contacts and/or used polyjuice potion to transform into that thing called Peter Pettigrew, he was the same as usual. James and potions… no, polyjuice was far too hard for the likes of a Marauder.

The Marauders is what James and his little assemble of four called themselves. I guess it was plural for, well, _them_. But let's not get into that… yet.

Even though I was well aware of his appearance, I took a look; just out of curiosity… he was holding a bouquet. Not just any bouquet, they were… they were… _Lilies_. White lilies, with a hint of a green line sprouting through the centre of the petals, scattered with black freckles. Lily!

"How many times does she have to turn you down for you to get the picture? Get it in your head James; Lily will never go out with you. Snape's got better chances with her, and that's something, he actually has a chance, let alone _better_. Lilies don't last long. Pretty, but not long lasting. I'll tell you now what I should've told you before, you're dreaming about a girl who could make your life a nightmare." James didn't look at all discouraged at my words. Typical James.

But this time, his shoulders drooped; he let his arms dangle by his side, as did the single bouquet. His smile vanished, and out came a face of utter and sheer bafflement.

"Why do you hate Lily so much?" The words were plain and simple. If this was an exam paper, I bet this question would be worth one mark, but I'd skip this question anyway. I pursed my lips. I didn't want to sit and argue with a friend that was gaga over some girl who thought he was some kind of messed up delinquent. Either way, even if I said something right yet opposing to Lily Evans, he'd flick of the dirt from his ruddy blue jeans onto the truth. He'd always vouch for her.

"Good luck. I don't want her to reject you. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." My words were short and clipped, although there wasn't much trace of sincerity in the first part, there was sympathy in the other.

He smiled. "You'd never offend anyone."

I laughed with a false tone. "Try telling that to the teachers."

His smile broadened, he waved and turned. Then he stopped short. "So that's a no for the party. Isn't it?" His impish grin was back in business. I just gave a curt nod, and _voosh! _He was gone.

I sat there; idle, with eyes wide open. I looked up, and started to trudge over towards my dormitory.


End file.
